Star Wars 5
"Lo, the Moons of Yavin!" is the title to the fifth issue of the ongoing ''Star Wars'' comic book series published by Marvel Comics. This issue partially adapts material from the 1977 feature film Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, which was titled as just Star Wars at the time of its initial release. The story was written by Roy Thomas with artwork by Howard Chaykin and inks by Steve Leialoha. It was colored by Glynis Wein and lettered by Tom Orzechowski. The story was edited by Archie Goodwin. This issue shipped with a November, 1977 cover date and carries a cover price of .35 cents per copy (US). Synopsis The Millennium Falcon blasts free of the Death Star, but Imperial TIE fighters are in fast pursuit. Han Solo and Luke Skywalker man the ship's laser cannons and defend themselves while Chewbacca pilots the ship. They take a serious hit that take out the lateral controls, but one by one, Han and Luke succeed in blasting away each of the TIE fighters. Although the danger is past, Princess Leia is still worried. She explains to Han that it is vitally important that they get R2-D2 to the Rebel base because he is carrying sensitive information that might provide them with the key towards destroying the Death Star. Leia leaves the room and Han takes note of Luke's obvious attraction for her. He makes a suggestive comment intended on making Luke jealous. Aboard the Death Star, Darth Vader and Grand Moff Tarkin monitor the Falcon 's progress. Tarkin reminds Vader that his men have secured a homing beacon aboard Solo's ship and they will now be able to track them and learn the secret location of the hidden Rebel base. The Millennium Falcon reaches the Rebel base on the fourth moon of Yavin. The base is housed within a giant, ancient temple in the middle of a vast, dense jungle. After analyzing the data provided by R2-D2, the Rebel Alliance leaders call a meeting to determine their course of action. General Jan Dodonna leads the assembly and explains that the Death Star has a weakness. By firing a proton torpedo into a two-meter wide exhaust port on the Death Star, they should be able to set off a chain reaction, which will destroy the entire station. One of the pilots believes it to be an impossible task, but Luke assures him that it will be as easy as "bulls-eying womp rats". As the rebels prepare their ships, Han collects his reward and is ready to depart. Luke is bothered by the fact that he is not going to stay and help the Rebellion. Han reminds him that he is only in it for the money and has no interest in Princess Leia's "revolution". Luke then meets up with his old childhood friend Biggs Darklighter. The two give each other encouraging words before climbing into the cockpit of their X-wing fighters. The Death Star, having learned the location of the Rebel base, looms into view. The rebel pilots start up their fighters and streak out over the Yavin skyline for what could very well be their final battle. Appearances * Luke Skywalker * Princess Leia * Han Solo * Chewbacca * R2-D2 * C-3PO * Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin * Darth Vader * TIE pilot * Biggs Darklighter * Garvin Dreis * Jan Dodonna * Tono Porkins * John D. Branon * Wedge Antilles * Vanden Willard * Alliance to Restore the Republic * First Galactic Empire :* Imperial stormtroopers * Humans :* Alderaanians :* Corellians :* Tatooinians * Wookiees * Death Star * Yavin :* Yavin IV :* Massassi Temple * Droids :* Astromech droid :* Protocol droid * Rebel personnel carrier * TIE fighters * X-wing fighters * Y-wing fighters * Millennium Falcon Notes & Trivia * Part five of the official Marvel Comics adaptation of the 1977 film Star Wars. * This issue went to second printing indicated by the diamond-shaped cover price box. * The events from this issue take place in Year 0 BBY. * The use of the phrase "bulls-eye" suggests that some variation of a bull exists in the Star Wars universe. * The scene with Biggs Darklighter was originally a deleted scene from the film. It was re-inserted into the 1997 Special Edition of Star Wars as well as the 2004 and 2006 DVD releases. Biggs appeared last in ''Star Wars'' #1. He appears next in ''Star Wars'' #6. * Garvin Dreis appears in a scene that was originally cut from the film. In both the Alan Dean Foster novelization as well as the Marvel Comics' adaptation of Star Wars, Dreis is identified as Blue Leader. In the film, he is given the call sign Red Leader. * This issue provides Dodonna with the first name of Jan. In the film, he is only identified as General Dodonna. * Wedge Antilles is not identified by name, but he is presented as the auburn-haired pilot who questions their ability to successfully strike at such a small target. In the film, Wedge Antilles has black hair. * The Rebel personnel carrier seen on Yavin IV is erroneously identified as a landspeeder in this issue. Reprints This issue is reprinted in the following comic books and comic book collections: * Classic Star Wars: A New Hope * Classic Star Wars: A New Hope #2 * Marvel Comics Illustrated Version of Star Wars * Marvel Special Edition: Star Wars #2 * Marvel Special Edition: Star Wars #3 * Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... - Doomworld * Star Wars Weekly #9 * Star Wars Weekly #10 * Star Wars: The Original Marvel Years Omnibus 1 * Star Wars Legends: The Original Marvel Years Epic Collection Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * References Category:Star Wars Vol 1 Category:1977/Comic issues Category:November, 1977/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries